Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind
-질풍의 게일 | pt_name = Asanegra - Ventoa, o Furacão | es_name = Alanegra - Gale el Remolino | th_name = BF เกลแห่งพายุหมุน | vi_name = Hắc lông vũ - Gió của bão | ja_name = － のゲイル | romaji_name = Burakku Fezā - Shippū no Geiru | trans_name = Black Feather - Gale the Swift Wind | image = BlackwingGaletheWhirlwind-DUSA-EN-UR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Winged Beast | type2 = Tuner | type3 = Effect | level = 3 | atk = 1300 | def = 400 | passcode = 02009101 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Ignition | lore = If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target's ATK and DEF become half its current ATK and DEF. | fr_lore = Si vous contrôlez un monstre "Aile Noire" ("Aile Noire - Mistral le Tourbillon" exclu), vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement cette carte (depuis votre main). Une fois par tour : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre face recto contrôlé par votre adversaire ; l'ATK/DEF de la cible deviennent la moitié de son ATK/DEF actuelles. | de_lore = Falls du ein „Schwarzflügel“-Monster außer „Schwarzflügel - Gale der Wirbelwind“ kontrollierst, kannst du diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung (von deiner Hand) beschwören. Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 offenes Monster wählen, das dein Gegner kontrolliert; die ATK und DEF des gewählten Ziels werden zur Hälfte seiner derzeitigen ATK und DEF. | it_lore = Se controlli un mostro "Alanera" diverso da "Alanera - Gale il Turbine", puoi Evocare Specialmente questa carta (dalla tua mano). Una volta per turno: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro scoperto controllato dal tuo avversario; l'ATK e il DEF di quel bersaglio diventano la metà dei suoi ATK e DEF attuali. | pt_lore = Se você controlar um monstro "Asanegra" que não seja "Asanegra - Ventoa, o Furacão", você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial (da sua mão). Uma vez por turno: você pode escolher 1 monstro com a face para cima que seu oponente controla; o ATK e DEF do alvo se tornam metade do ATK e DEF atuais. | es_lore = Si controlas un monstruo "Alanegra" que no sea "Alanegra - Gale el Remolino", puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial (desde tu mano). Una vez por turno: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo boca arriba que controle tu adversario; el ATK y DEF de ese objetivo se convierten en la mitad de su ATK y DEF en este momento. | ja_lore = ①：自分フィールドに「ＢＦ－疾風のゲイル」以外の「 」モンスターが存在する場合、このカードは手札から特殊召喚できる。②：１ターンに１度、相手フィールドの表側表示モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。その相手モンスターの攻撃力・守備力を半分にする。 | ko_lore = 자신 필드 위에 "BF(블랙 페더)－질풍의 게일" 이외의 "BF(블랙 페더)" 라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터가 존재할 경우, 이 카드는 패에서 특수 소환할 수 있다. 1턴에 1번만, 상대 몬스터 1장의 공격력 / 수비력을 반으로 할 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Blackwing | supports_archetypes = Blackwing | stat_change = * Your opponent's monsters lose ATK * Your opponent's monsters lose DEF | summoning = Special Summons itself from your hand | database_id = 8011 }}